lpfwafandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Sally
"You see, whenever I'm in a match the outcome is already decided: I am the winner. The exciting part is never 'will Dash win?' That is to be expected. The exciting part in any match I am involved in is whether or not I will decide to be gracious enough to let the other wrestlers win." ~ Dash Rendar A heel--but he is convinced, utterly convinced, that he is a face. A competent enough fighter, but Dash is convinced he is god's gift to wrestling. A bit of a jobber. Doesn't like to work alongside other wrestlers unless he's promised some sort of compensation. Selfish. After a brief stint assisting the Rebels during the Galactic Civil War, Dash Rendar went underground. He made ends meet by attempting a career in wrestling, first joining Super-League Wrestling and staying with the company through its transition to New Super-League Wrestling. After the company was lost in a bet with The Devil Himself, Dash found himself once again out of work. While looking for a new contract on the moon, he was hired by IGgy IGsen for the second season of LPFWA. In LPFWA Season 2 30.05.2015 - The Great Tournament Begins! Dash makes his debut in an angle where Face hires him to be his tag-team member in next week's match. Face offers $20, but Dash talks him into paying $30. Dash's first match is an Extreme Rules Elimination Match, Falls Count Anywhere, against anilEhilated and Mehuyael. Dash was first eliminated, pinned outside the ring, by anilEhilated, who went on to win the match. 06.06.2015 - Kayfabe Commentary Dash and Face go against Lazyfire and Frederick Hope in a tag-team match, Dash having been hired by Face the previous week. Unfortunately for Face, no contract was written up detailed what exactly Dash was expected to do, so he spent the fight waffling between doing nothing and talking with Lazyfire. After the match, Face confronted Dash about his betrayal. Dash insisted that Face's demands were too vague and that he hadn't paid enough. Face promised to have a contract written up and signed for all future transactions. When LPFWA consulted Dash's droid companion, Leebo, it was revealed that $30 is merely Dash's appearance fee. For a comprehensive list of rates and services, Leebo encouraged viewers to contact him via holonet at his office on The Outrider. 20.06.2015 - Wall of Golden Stuff (PPV) Dash is approached by Galen Marek backstage and it is revealed that Marek asked for the match at the behest of Kadorhal as vengeance for Dash betraying Face. Dash is defeated by Galen Marek, and releases this interview in response. Dash claims the match was a test and that he plans to train Marek to become the "next Dash Rendar". Speculation begins that there is a potential romance sub-plot between Dash Rendar and Galen Marek. 04.07.2015 - Failure Face, once again, hires Dash Rendar to be his tag partner, as Midnightlight is, once again, out of town. This time, Face is prepared with a contract. They fight Heavenator and KalonZombie . Face pins KalonZombie for the win. KalonZombie accuses Dash of bribing everyone in the auditorium and demands a rematch. Shortly afterwards, it is revealed that Dash has been sending spam e-mails to various members of the LPWFA, foreshadowing the creation of DashCo. 25.07.2015 - Jobbing is Art Dash faces Eclectic Tastes in a 1v1 match and loses by pinfall. 01.08.2015 - International Food Throwdown Crisis hits the LPWFA when it is revealed that all of the food has been stolen. Dash accuses Pyroi of the theft. This is later shown to be a smokescreen when it is revealed that Dash has been sending more spam e-mails to LPWFA members offering to sell the, presumably, stolen food. The e-mails are sent under the guise of Dash Rendar's Cheap Food Sold 4 Cheap, a subsidiary company owned by DashCo. Many of the LPFWA roster are outraged at Dash's actions. A press conference, at the Casino-Formerly-Known-As-Xizor's-Palace, casts suspicion on Dash's old Super-League Wrestling ally-turned-rival, Emperor Palpatine, suggesting that he is responsible for hiring Dash to steal the food in the first place. The plot is further convoluted when allegations arise that JamieTheD is also involved in the plot. Shortly thereafter, JamieTheD begins very publicly calling out Dash Rendar. During the PPV, Dash Rendar faces Galen Marek in a Submission Only Hug Match. Dash Rendar wins. A stick-puppet theatre enacts a scene of Dash and Galen kissing after the match, throwing further speculation on the Rendar-Marek romance. Stick-puppet JamieTheD confirms Dash as the food thief and that JamieTheD is involved in the plot. His reasons for going public are due to his dissatisfaction with low food sales. Despite already having offended KalonZombie and JamieTheD personally, as well as most of the LPFWA existentially for the food theft incident, Dash continues to make enemies by condemning anime, much to Junpei Hyde's frustration. Special Moves & Finishers Dash is primarily a brawler. His special move is "The Outrider", and it's a powerbomb or a suplex or something, I dunno. Non-Royal Rumble Record Season Two